First Impressions
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Callen's 16 year old daughter, Taylor, makes quite the impression on Callen's team.


**AN: Taylor is a character I created from a different story (My Daughter), but you can probably read this without reading that one.**

**Sam- **The first time he spends any time alone with Taylor Vandenhoven, she's 15 years old and for some reason he's doubling as her father at the hospital. Something about a torn ACL in a soccer game, she needed parental supervision, her aunt was busy. He knew the minute he heard Callen calling in the favor it was going to be one long, afternoon.

"You know you don't have to be here?" Taylor says, looking up from the People magazine, eying him.

He looks down on his partner's daughter. "Yes, I do."

"Because I'd pull a move like my father and walk out of here. I can walk, I'm fine," Taylor says, pointedly. She demonstrates her point by getting up out of her chair and dancing on her injured knee.

Sam hisses at her, "sit down." The other patients in the hospital waiting room are all looking at her like she's strung out on crack. He really needs to figure out how he can intimidate this kid. She needed the fear of God put into her.

"You going to force me?" Taylor mutters, as she sits down anyways and picks up the People magazine.

Sam rolls his eyes. His partner's daughter… is so sweet. Not. She's a hellion in so many ways. She's a lot like her father. She especially got his "I hate doctor" traits. He didn't even know Taylor Vandenhoven existed up until recently. Apparently she's been raised by her aunt, Skylar.

The nurse calls Taylor and she hobbles to the back and Sam follows her to the back, because if this kid is like Callen, she'd find a way to make a jailbreak from the hospital. And he promised Callen and Hetty he'd keep an eye on Taylor. "Is this your father?" The nurse asks.

Taylor raises an eyebrow. "Because he looks so much like my father. No, he's on guard duty watch." Blond hair, blue eyes, slim build and an African-American guy who looked like a body builder… no, not related at all.

The nurse just looks at both of them and gets out of there as soon as she can, as she's probably thinking Taylor's some kind of criminal for a guard. "The doctor will be in here shortly."

Soon, the orthopedic specialist on call, who somehow happens to know Sam Hanna, comes in. "Sam Hanna! It's been awhile! How are you?" Dr. Jon White, asks, as he gives him a hug.

"I'm good. I'm really good. How are you? Ortho doctor? Didn't see that one coming? What happened just being a pediatric doctor?" Sam asks.

Taylor clears her throat. "Hi." She's in more pain than she's letting on and the smells of this hospital are making her nauseous. And she'd really like to shake her bodyguard. It wouldn't be so bad if they had of asked her, if Sam was okay to come with her. Instead her father, she used that term loosely, just told her his partner would be coming to pick her up.

"I did my very basic training to get into the Navy with Jon. We've stayed in touch. Jon, this is a friend's daughter, Taylor."

Jon sat on the edge of the bed. "Nice to meet you, Taylor. Your file says you hurt your knee playing soccer?"

"ACL. It already tore once. So I'm not really sure why I'm here but I am," Taylor says, with a grimace. Okay, she can admit she has been a little bit of a bitch to Sam but in her defense, her knee really, really, really hurts.

Jon smiles, and she can see why Sam and Jon stayed in touch. "I pulled your records. And I also spoke to your surgeon and discussed a plan of action. We're going to need to do surgery."

All Sam could think about was a house-ridden Taylor Vandenhoven… torture for whoever was watching over her.

* * *

**Kensi- **"So you got the lovely task of bailing me out of jail," Taylor smiles, as Kensi signs her out of the office of Taylor's high school in Santa Monica.

Kensi smiles. "Well, Sam called it guard-duty with a few more adjectives but I'm going to call it a girls day," Kensi says. Callen is undercover again and apparently Taylor and him had a dinner date tonight. Taylor wasn't too trusting when Callen cancelled dinner so they were trying to smooth things over, without telling her what her father was really doing.

"Full of manicures and pedicures?" Taylor laughs, as she walks down the front steps, gratefully to be sprung from a double period of chemistry.

"I don't see why not," Kensi said, unlocking her Cadillac.

After manis and pedis, the next stop was the shopping mall to buy Kensi a new dress. Kensi had a date… a first date and she wanted it to be perfect. Taylor and her tried on dress after dress until they found the perfect one. Kensi finally settled on a dark pink cocktail type of dress with some lace.

During dinner, Taylor looks at Kensi and finally asks the question that has been bugging her all day. "So… what is my father really up to? And what are you not telling me?"

"You don't need to know," Kensi replies. She was really hoping that she could stall Taylor all evening from asking the question. Deeks is much better at these types of situations and bullshitting answers. But then again, she is having dinner with Callen's daughter. Of course Taylor would be on her game.

Taylor smirks. "He's undercover isn't he? How long for?"

"Not long," Kensi says. That she can promise. Or maybe. The plan was to get him out tomorrow. It really was a short-term op. Get in, get out. It was an undercover alias Callen had used before.

She twirls with the Caesar salad on her fork. "The second last time he decided to not show up to one of my soccer games, I didn't see him for thirteen months."

Kensi looks at the girl and gets why she is so guarded and jaded. "That won't happen."

"You obviously don't know my father that well then," Taylor says. "Because my life has been all about that."

"I think I know Callen pretty good," Kensi defends her boss against his daughter. "How well do you know your father?"

Taylor changes the subject and Kensi sees herself in the girl. "So, tell me about this date that you have?" She smirks. "Tall, dark, handsome? Every girl's dreams? Actually going to go on more than one date with him?"

Kensi looks alarmed. "Did Callen tell you?"

"Tell me what? That you ditch out on the second date? Nah, I figured that out myself. It's my favorite play too."

"You're too young for dating."

"I'm about to be 16. What my father doesn't know won't hurt him."

And that is where the similarities between Kensi and Taylor end. It is clear and apparent Taylor is not a daddy's girl in any way shape or form and to the sounds of it, is just getting to know him. "What are you doing with boys?"

"Oh you know, going to random concerts, getting drunk, tattoos from questionable sources, the whole teenage rebellion streak," Taylor returns a smirk that makes Kensi look away. She feels instantly sorry for Callen and Taylor's aunt who was raising her. They were in for the long haul during her teen years. "It's quite fun."

* * *

**Eric/Nell- **"Hi, I'm Taylor," Callen's daughter, extends out her hand to the tech-operator in a restaurant in what Hetty called a 'team outing'. He had no idea some teenager was going to be here. Who was she?

Apparently Nell did though. "Hi, Taylor," she said as she gave Taylor a hug. It was a little bit of a comical sight because Taylor was nearing 5' 10'' and Nell was well, short.

Eric looked at Taylor and back at Nell. "I'm Eric," he finally said, even though he did shake her hand. What just happened? Seriously, who was she?

She moved onto to talk to Callen and Eric leaned over to Nell. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she's Callen's daughter?"

Eric sat straight up. "Wait. What. Repeat that again? Callen has a daughter? And you've known?"

Nell takes a sip from her alcoholic beverage and shrugs like it was no big deal. "Uh yeah."

Taylor is back over to Eric and Nell, and Eric is a little nervous by her appearance. "So… You're…?"

"Eric," Nell scolded.

Taylor smiled. "It's fine. My father doesn't like making the knowledge of my existence well known, but I'm his daughter."

"You look nothing like him," Eric finally says.  
"I've been told that," Taylor smiles. "Anyways, I just came to drop by something for my father to sign. But it was nice meeting you Eric. Nell, I'll see you next week for coffee?"

Nell nodded. "I'll text you!"

Eric turned to Nell. "You meet her for coffee?!"

"So?"

He's pretty sure he hears Callen getting into Taylor about the grade on the paper she brought for him to sign. So that's why Taylor came….

* * *

**Deeks**- The first time he gets a good and warm introduction to lovely miss Taylor Vandenhoven is when his phone is ringing at 2 in the morning. No good comes from phone calls at two in the morning, but he answers in anyways, expecting it to be a call to come into work. Instead, it's an officer he recognizes from LAPD on the line.

"Detective Deeks?" Comes the question, after he mumbles hello. He also mumbles an affirmative. "I take it you know a Taylor Vandenhoven?"

He's suddenly awake, alert like he's had a cup of coffee. "Uh, yeah. I do. Where are you and what did she do?"

The officer repeats an address in Santa Monica, Deeks vaguely knows where it is. Noise violation, house party, underage drinking, Taylor. "I'll be there as soon as I can," Deeks says and throws in the first pair of jeans he sees as well as the first t-shirt.

He makes it to the address pretty quickly and sees Officer Woodsen sitting outside with Taylor. He's met the teenager before, but he's surprised to see what little clothing she's wearing. He nods at the officer and Woodsen stands up to talk to Deeks. "I won't give her a MIP, but, she's had a little bit to drink. We take care of our own."

"Thanks Woodsen. I owe you one," Deeks says and walks over to Taylor and kneels down, in front of her. He flashes back to his teenage years and all the times he was busted. "Let's go, Taylor."

He stops twice for Taylor to throw up before bringing her to his house. He'll stash her here until he can take her to her aunts at a respectable time. He doesn't know much about her aunt, Callen's never talked about her. Taylor groans as she heaves into the toilet when they get into the apartment. She doesn't have any more alcohol left to puke up. Deeks grabs some gravol he has in his medicine cabinet and gives it to the girl. Luckily one of Kensi's go-bags is sitting in his car, so he grabs it and gives it to Taylor to change into. She still hasn't said a word.

He has a spare room, so as she's climbing into bed, and it's nearing 4 am, he comes into the room. "Are you going to tell my dad?"

He sits down on the bed and holds out his pinky finger. "I won't tell your dad but you have to promise me that I won't be getting anymore calls at 2 in the morning." They shake on it and she rolls over. He doubts he will, because he remembers from his time drinking that after a drinking binge, he never wanted to drink for 2 months after.

The next morning, he hears someone in the kitchen and reaches for the gun underneath his pillow and remembers that his boss's daughter was staying over. He throws on a pair of sweatpants and walks into the kitchen. Her blonde hair is piled up on her head and she looks awake. "I let your dog out. And I started coffee," she said, as she reached for something in the cupboard. "And I was going to make pancakes. With chocolate chips on them."

Deeks smiles and knows that he won't be getting anymore phone calls again. Although he still wonders how Taylor either got his phone number for Woodsen to call or in her very inebriated state last night actually told Woodsen to call the only LAPD officer she knew.


End file.
